


The Fan

by snapealina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot. Severus is trying to work on a book, but the heat is preventing him from doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/challenge from lore, to help me get back into the fandom and this ship.  
> Prompt was "fan".
> 
> Characters belong to JK Rowling.

Severus Snape was sitting by his desk in his tiny home office. He was going through all of his old potions notes trying to figure out the best way to deal with them. He had been toying with the idea to actually publish a potions book for ages, and now he was finally starting the process. Concentrating was hard, though, as it was the beginning of August and the current heatwave was making everything unbearable.

”Not _again_!” Severus groaned as the stack of parchment took off from his desk for the third time that afternoon.

He put a heavy book on top of the remaining stack and went to pick up the rest of the notes, now scattered all over the room. He bent down to reach for one and hit his head on a table on his way up.

”Merlin’s Mother-in-l -”

”What are you doing, Severus?”

Teddy was suddenly standing in the doorway, looking at him and sucking on a Calippo.

”I’m trying to work,” hissed Severus, and rubbed his head where it had hit the table. ”But my papers are flying everywhere.”

”That’s because your windows are open,” said Teddy.

”Oh, really?” said Severus. ”I hadn’t noticed.”

”And the wind makes them fly. You should probably close them.”

”Thank you for your tip, Teddy, but I need the windows open or I’ll suffocate and die from this heat.”

”Oh,” said Teddy. ”We don’t want that.”

”No, we don’t want that,” Severus agreed.

Teddy shrugged and walked out of the room and downstairs. Severus picked up the rest of his notes and placed them under the heavy book on his desk.

He picked up the top two parchments and held them in his hands. He didn’t know the best way to go about this. There were hundreds of notes, many of them for the same potion and he needed to lay them all out so he could compare them. But having more than one parchment on the desk would create chaos, and he needed the air, so closing the windows wasn’t an option. Sticking charms weren’t a better option either, as most of the notes were two-sided and some of them were very old and fragile.

”Argh, I can’t think in this heat,” shouted Severus and threw the two parchments on the desk. Immediately they flew away and landed on the opposite side of the room.

”Still no luck?” Teddy was back, this time with a new ice lolly.

”It’s too warm. I can’t concentrate. I tried a simple cooling spell earlier, and it only made my wand turn into a icicle.”

”Then come outside with us,” said Teddy. ”It’s summer. You’re not supposed to work during summer.”

”Some of us has to, Teddy.”

”Okay then,” said Teddy and disappeared again.

Severus sighed deeply and went to get the two parchments. He decided to close one of the windows. Maybe if just one of them was open, he wouldn’t get the draft and then his parchments wouldn’t fly away.

He was halfway right. The draft calmed down enough to keep the parchments on the desk with light objects put on top of them, but it also became hotter for him to sit there. The heat was intolerable. He really couldn’t focus. Maybe he should just give up and go downstairs to join Remus and Teddy? However, he was finally getting started on his book. The work he had been procrastinating for so long and was now finally doing. If he stopped now it might take him months before he would sit down with it again.

If only he could manage to produce a simple spell to keep his head and body cool, but not spread his work all over his office. Like some sort of stream of air he could control. Like -

”Teddy!” Severus shouted. He was annoyed that he hadn’t thought of it sooner. It was so simple, so moronic, and yet he hadn’t been able to think of it before now.

The boy appeared within seconds. ”Yes, Severus?”

”Could you bring me the fan, please?”

”What?”

”The fan. Get me the fan,” Severus repeated and Teddy left the room to get it.

Severus went to close the other window. Surely this would fix it. He knew they had one in a closet. Finally, it would pay off to rent a Muggle house.

Less than a minute later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and a few seconds after Remus and Teddy entered the room.

”What is it, Severus?” Remus asked. ”Teddy said you told him to fetch me.”

”I did not.”

”Yes, you did,” argued Teddy.

”No, I told you to get the fan.”

”And I did,” claimed Teddy and pointed at his father. ”Daddy always says he’s your biggest fan.”


End file.
